


Junebugs

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: August 2016 Prompts [13]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: Seasonal specials are the best!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12.
> 
> I never thought I'd write my own WildeHopps fic, no matter how much I love them and yet...here we are!

Judy watched in fascinated horror as Nick’s jaw opened wide, pearly white teeth sharp and gleaming. Her heartbeat, already fast, beat more rapidly than normal. Her nose twitched and ears swiveled as her brain worked overtime for a plan of escape. She bit her tongue, refusing to let out the squeak of fear that threatened to escape. She was Officer Judy Hopps, the first rabbit cop, and she refused to be afraid of her best friend, Nick Wilde.

The fox’s mouth finally closed around its prey and, reflexively, she closed her eyes.

Chewing sounds made her ears ring and a content, “mmmm,” almost had her heart leaping out of her chest. Finally, when she heard swallowing, she peeked through one eye and stared at the bite mark on the burger.

His “Ahhhh” and dramatic smacking of lips made her look up at him, both eyes now on the mischievous smirk that adorned his face. “Delicious!” He brought his fingers together and kissed them.  


Ignoring the rapid heartbeats for a different reason altogether, she scowled. “You eat like an untamed animal, Nicholas!”

“You’re doing a pretty good job of taming me, Fluff.” He winked, gesturing at his shiny badge.  


“At least wipe your mouth!” Judy threw him a napkin which fluttered to him rather than hitting him square in the face like she would have preferred. “I thought you were vegetarian.”  


He did so, taking another bite. After processing, he grabbed a couple of her fries and dabbed them in ketchup. “I am, I promise! You will never see me eat a normal bug burger! Veggie burgers are the way to go.”

She raised a brow, tilting her chin towards the burger in his plate. “That is _not_  a veggie burger.”

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it, Carrots! This here is no _normal_  burger. It’s a seasonal meal that only appears during the summer. This here is a _Junebug_  burger and it is my fall from grace.” He finished his little advertising speech with another bite.  


“Ew. I am definitely regretting inviting you to celebrate your completion of the Academy. If I’d-” She was cut off when presented with a halfway devoured burger. “Oh, no. No way, Slick. I am not trying your disgusting burger. I am quite happy with my garden patty.”  


“I never thought you were a coward,” Nick taunted and she narrowed her eyes at him before focusing on the meal hovering over her plate. He knew he had her, damn him.

“Fine,” she mumbled, bringing her paws to take it from his own. As she brought it closer, she could hear a voice in her head that sounded extremely like her dad telling her that foxes were evil and not to be trusted. She just had no idea they would also present temptation. Judy had only ever admitted to herself that she was curious to know what a bug burger tasted like, but she had been vegetarian her whole life. If her partner could call himself a vegetarian and still eat a Junebug burger every summer, then there was no harm, right? ‘Oh, just get it over with!’ Finally, she opened her mouth slightly and took a small bite from the unbitten side. The buns and patty were removed from her paws as she chewed, slowly, taking in the different flavors.  


“Well?” Nick’s curious voice came, breaking her focus.  


She hesitated, looking at him closely. Seeing no judgement there, she realized, much like she had several months ago, that she had a lot to learn from her foxy friend. Fox friend, not foxy. Shaking her head, she saw his face fall.

“I’m sorry, Judy. I shouldn’t ha-”  


“No! I mean, I-.” She blew out a frustrated breath. “It was good,” she admitted. “I’d always wanted to try it, but you know...” She was staring at her paws, when an orange one obstructed her view. Without thinking, she turned hers to hold onto his, feeling his rough pads on her smooth velvet.  


“You don’t need to explain to me, Carrots.” Her mouth twitched into a smile at the nickname she’d grown fond of. “How about we make this a monthly tradition?”

“What do you mean?”  


“Let’s try something new every month. It could be something I’ve never tried, or you, or both.” His voice was casual, but there was a hint of something that she hoped she was not taking the wrong way. Something very similar to what she’d been feeling the past few months of texts, calls, and Muzzle Time.  


“I’d like that.” She felt his paw reflexively clench around her smaller one and couldn’t wait to start another adventure with him.  



End file.
